This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Compressors may be used in heating and cooling systems and/or other working fluid circulation systems to compress and circulate a working fluid (e.g., refrigerant) through a fluid circuit having a heat exchanger and an expansion device. A scroll compressor can compress a fluid from a suction pressure to a discharge pressure greater than the suction pressure using a non-orbiting scroll member and an orbiting scroll member, each having a wrap positioned in meshing engagement with one another. The relative movement between the scroll members causes the fluid pressure to increase as the fluid moves from the suction inlet opening to the discharge port.
Efficient and reliable operation of the compressor is desirable to ensure that the system in which the compressor is installed is capable of effectively and efficiently providing a cooling and/or heating effect on demand. When the compressive capacity of the compressor is reduced (e.g., due to a capacity modulation event), such that the relative orbital movement between the orbiting scroll member and the non-orbiting scroll member is varied, the compressor may produce undesirable vibrations, sounds and noises.